Ventitherios
Ventitherios 'is a Scelidian and close relative to the horned Cerambus. Physiology Ventitherios are heavily built Scelidians with the body shape similar to its close relatives. They have a light blue hide and a large head covered in a keratinous sheath, there head is very reminiscent of a Pachyrhinosaurus. Its skull posses are large and flat frill but unlike its relatives Cerambus and Tarrustah, it lacks any brow horns, only possessing pronghorn-like antlers on its frill and a hollow nose boss. The tail of Ventitherios is short and stocky. The front legs of Ventitherios are higher than the rear ones raising its head higher than its relatives. Behavior Ventitherios are generally docile and reclusive animals when left alone, but when surrounded or cornered by large groups of animals or faced with predators, they are known to become rather hostile. Although compared to its close relatives it prefers to flee from conflict when ever it is possible to do so, unless however it is in the company of its young, which it will defend with its life. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Being a large and powerful herbivore, Ventitherios has few predators capable of hunting it. This allows to occupy a high spot on the food chain despite being an herbivore. Behavior towards other Monsters Ventitherios will let herbivorous small monsters be in the same area as it, but carnivorous will be threatened away if they wander too close. Ventitherios will also attack other large monsters if it is provoked by them but is known to back down and flee if the monster proves to be more than a match for it. Tracks Ventitherios is known to leave behind many forms of tracks that hunters can use to track it. These tracks are "'Frozen Mucus", "Round Print", 'and '"Cyan Scales". Specific Locale Interactions No special locale interactions. Special Behaviors No special behaviors. Cutscenes (WIP) Abilities (WIP) Rage and Tired States (WIP) Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered (WIP) Mounts (WIP) In-Game Information (WIP) Ecology (WIP) Taxonomy * Order: Ornithoscelida * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Infraorder: Thick Nose * Family: Ventitherios Habitat Range Ventitherios are known to inhabit the Glacial Ruins of the new world. Ecological Niche Ventitherios are large and heavily built herbivorous monsters that roam the frozen environments of the new world in search of roots, tubers and bark to feed on. Due to their large size they are rarely attacked by small monsters like Baggi and Wrendingos and are quite capable of fending of larger predators like Zamtrios. The only predators that regularly attempt to hunt Ventitherios is the large brute wyvern Giaorugu and the flying wyvern Barioth. Ventitherios shares it niche with the larger fanged beast Gammoth and as such there is a sort of ecological competition between the two herbivores. Biological Adaptations Behavior Interactions with other Monsters (WIP) Attacks (WIP) Breakable Parts & Damage Effectiveness * Head (x2) * Right Foreleg (x1) * Left Foreleg (x1) * Right Hindleg (x1) * Left Hindleg (x1) * Tail (Severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★★ shot * Body = ★★★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★★ shot * Forelegs = ★ cutting, ★ impact, ★★ shot * Hindlegs = ★★ cutting, ★ impact, ★★★ shot * Tail = ★★★ cutting, ★★★ impact, ★★★ shot Element Effectiveness * Fire = ★★★ * Water = ★ * Thunder = ★★ * Ice = ✖ * Dragon = ★ * Earth = ★★★ * Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness * Poison = ★★ * Sleep = ★★★ * Paralysis = ★ * Blast = ★★ * Stun = ✖ Shiny Item Drops Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear, Ventitherios Scale (Low Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Ventitherios Scale+ (High Rank) Slinger Ammo Ventitherios can drop Thorn Pods when sufficiently damaged. Equipment (WIP) Carves (WIP) Theme (WIP) Trivia (WIP) Gallery (WIP)